Telling Mrs Malfoy
by Emoti0nallyUnavailablE
Summary: Il y a certaines choses sur le passé de son époux que Mme Malfoy ne connait pas. Pas pour très longtemps. Ceci est une sorte de suite de "Etre Mme Malfoy".
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : kkiiittttyyyyy. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Traducteur** : Emoti0nallyUnavailablE

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader **: Un grand grand merci à **La-p'tite-tete.**

**Nda : Cet OS est une sorte de suite de « Etre Mme Malfoy » mais, ça peut très bien être considéré comme OS unique. En tout cas cet OS illumine les évènements de « Etre Mme Malfoy ».**

**Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco Malfoy sut à l'instant où il sortit de la cheminée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour commencer, son bureau était propre – impeccable. Il se croyait peut être un cadeau de Merlin pour les femmes mais il savait qu'il n'était pas soigneux. D'habitude, ses livres auraient été éparpillés sur son bureau et son divan, avec des morceaux de papier utilisés comme marque-pages. Sa plume aurait dû être jetée quelque part, une petite flaque d'encre au bout. Il n'avait jamais rangé correctement ses papiers ou complètement fermé les tiroirs de son bureau. Les elfes de maison des Malfoy pouvaient tenter de nettoyer et organiser son espace autant qu'ils le voulaient mais il savait qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

Effrayé de ce qu'il allait – ou pas – trouver, Draco, hésitant, ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau. Les enveloppes qui s'y trouvaient étaient aussi bien rangées que les dossiers sur son bureau, ce qui certifia ses soupçons sur le fait que quelqu'un avait touché à ses affaires. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce soit Tibby l'elfe de maison et non sa femme.

« Amour, tu es rentré tôt, » lui parvint une douce voix de derrière la porte du bureau.

« Ahh, oui. Tu m'as manqué. » Répondit-il d'un air penaud en fermant le tiroir dans un claquement.

Astoria lui sourit simplement en lui donnant un léger baiser. « Est-ce que tu aimes ce que j'ai fait de ton bureau ? Joli, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais vraiment essayer d'être plus soigné, mon chéri. »

« Peut-être que je devrais. En fait, j'ai d'autres papiers dans ma serviette. Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas les ranger le temps que tu ailles mettre quelque chose de joli ? J'aimerais t'emmener dans un endroit spécial ce soir pour dîner. »

« D'accord, amour, comme tu veux. »

Dès que sa femme fut partie, Draco se dépêcha de retourner à son bureau. Là, au fond du dernier tiroir, se trouvait une petite boîte verte. Reconnaissant que son secret n'eût pas été découvert, il s'en empara et enfouit l'écrin de la bague dans sa poche.

Astoria ne devait jamais le savoir.

M. et Mme Malfoy sortirent du restaurant italien main dans la main. Leur repas avait été délicieux et Draco ne pouvait réprimer la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Elle était une bonne femme, son épouse. Il était chanceux de l'avoir.

« Marchons un peu. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que les Malfoy peuvent être en public sans une bande de reporters derrière eux. On devrait en profiter. »

« Bien sûr, amour. »

A côté d'un petit parc, Draco s'assit sur un banc en invitant sa femme à en faire de même.

« On est dans la partie moldue de Londres, tu sais ? »

« Vraiment ? C'est joli. » Répondit-elle gentiment.

« On dit que les Moldus font ça beaucoup. S'asseoir dans le parc, je veux dire, » Draco fonça les sourcils et ajouta, « Les couples apparemment le font le plus souvent. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, ce qui permit à l'ancien Serpentard de réfléchir.

Se marier à Astoria Greengrass était peut-être une des meilleures décisions qu'il eût prises dans sa vie. Depuis le moment où ils avaient été formellement présentés l'un à l'autre, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et lui avait prêté beaucoup d'attention. Elle était adorable, charmante et intelligente – les deux premières qualités se trouvant rarement chez les femmes de sang pur. Elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure femme du monde, mais elle faisait son possible pour l'être pour lui. Après tout, c'était tout ce que pouvait demander un mari. Entièrement conscient de quoi – ou plutôt de _qui_ – il ne pouvait rêver, il était chanceux de l'avoir trouvée.

« Alors, » commença sa femme. « L'as-tu amenée ici aussi ? »

Soudain, des clochettes commencèrent à sonner dans la tête de Draco. Ding. Ding. Ding ! Il avait pris la bague – elle se trouvait dans sa poche ! Elle ne l'avait pas vue, ne l'avait pas prise. Astoria ne pouvait pas savoir à propos de la bague – ou de la femme à qui il la destinait – n'est-ce pas ?

« Amour, je t'assure, je n'ai amené per… »

« Draco, je sais. »

« Quo.. ? »

« Cette… Cette Sang-de-bourbe. » Répondit-elle avec dégoût.

« Née-Moldue »

« C'est pareil. »

Draco se retourna vers Astoria et vit que son visage était crispé et sans émotions. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait mettre sa version du masque des Serpentard.

« Quoi que tu aies vu, amour, ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Oh vraiment ? Même si c'était une bague – et une très chère en plus – que tu voulais donner à une autre femme ? »

« C'était il y a longtemps, amour, » répondit-il. Draco essaya de prendre sa main mais elle la retira. « Astoria, je t'en prie, c'était il y a des années. »

Il essaya encore une fois de prendre sa main mais, cette fois-ci, elle se leva et transplana, le laissant seul.

Douze jours étaient passés sans que Draco n'entendît de ses nouvelles. Il savait qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu avant d'aller à sa recherche. S'il allait à sa rencontre trop tôt, elle serait peut-être toujours en colère et fâchée contre lui. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, une dispute qu'il savait perdue d'avance.

« Draco. »

Il se retourna et tout d'un coup elle était avec lui dans la pièce. En trois pas, il se retrouva devant elle. Timidement, il mit ses bras autour d'elle et souffla de soulagement en sentant qu'elle l'enlaçait à son tour.

« Draco. C'est loin d'être terminé, mais je sais que tu mérites que je te laisse m'expliquer. Alors dis-moi. Je veux savoir, entendre toute l'histoire. »

Soudain, il se rendit compte de la tâche intimidante qu'il devait accomplir. Hermione Granger – Weasley maintenant, il devait s'en rappeler – était et resterait l'amour de sa vie. Il l'avait aimée pendant des années, aimée plus longtemps que son mariage avait duré. Ses sentiments étaient quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas complètement et dont il était certain qu'Astoria n'y verrait pas plus clair.

« Promets-moi, amour. »

« Quoi ? »

« Promets-moi que tu ne me mentiras pas. Je t'écouterai comme je peux mais tu dois me promettre que tout ce que tu me diras est vrai. »

« Je te le promets. » répondit-il. Draco se dirigea vers le canapé et fit signe à Astoria de le rejoindre. Elle s'assit à son tour mais de l'autre côté du canapé. Ça promettait d'être une longue nuit.

« Quand ? »

« C'était après la guerre. Je t'ai déjà dit comme ce temps avait été difficile pour moi. J'étais en vie alors que je ressentais que je ne méritais pas de vivre. Aller au cimetière était devenu une habitude pour moi. C'était l'un des rares endroits où je me sentais en paix. La mort me complétait. La mort était ce que je méritais. Au début, beaucoup de gens étaient là-bas aussi. Quand doucement ils commencèrent à rassembler les morceaux de leur vies, je me suis retrouvé seul, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à venir aussi en visite. Elle venait déjà là-bas depuis quelques mois avant qu'on ne commence à se parler. On ne se disait pas grand-chose. On se chamaillait un peu comme avant à Poudlard. Après on a commencé à avoir des conversations sur la guerre – la vie et la mort et pourquoi on était toujours en vie. »

« Donc vous êtes devenu des amis. »

« Oui, je suppose qu'on l'était. J'étais habitué à aller chaque jour au cimetière. Elle ne venait qu'une fois par semaine. Après, elle a commencé à venir plus souvent et c'est là qu'on a vraiment commencé à se parler, je crois. C'était étrange, la façon dont on semblait avoir notre propre monde dans ce cimetière. On a parlé de beaucoup de choses – notre enfance, Poudlard, la guerre – mais on n'a jamais parlé de notre vie présente, celle qu'on vivait en-dehors des grilles du cimetière. Après environ onze mois, elle a arrêté de venir. J'ai commencé à me demander pourquoi, mais je me suis dit qu'elle avait finalement fait ce que je lui avais toujours dit de faire. Elle avait décidé de vraiment vivre sa vie et de laisser les tombes derrière elle. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

Draco ignora sa question, ferma les yeux et continua, « Elle est revenue exactement une année après qu'on ait parlé pour la première fois l'un à l'autre. J'étais surpris de la revoir. Quelques jours avant, j'avais lu dans le journal qu'elle allait se marier avec Weasley. Alors qu'on n'avait jamais parlé de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, je savais qu'elle se souciait de moi. M'aimait, même. Quand j'ai lu l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, ça m'a fait mal. Je savais que c'était impossible entre nous, défendu d'une certaine façon, mais j'étais jeune et il y avait des fois où je m'imaginais m'enfuir avec elle.

« Attends. Leurs fiançailles dans le journal ? Je me souviens de ça. Quelque chose d'important est arrivée alors. C'était… »

« C'était le jour où j'ai accepté de t'épouser, Astoria.»

Les larmes menaçaient de tomber des yeux de sa femme mais elle est restait ferme. Elle regarda Draco et lui demanda de continuer.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, on savait tous les deux que ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous. Nous étions bien à l'intérieur du cimetière mais, une fois dehors, on avait différentes vies, différents devoirs. On ne pouvait pas s'imposer l'un à l'autre. »

« J'étais un devoir. »

« Amour, non. N'y pense pas de cette manière. C'était il y a longtemps. »

« Ce jour-là a peut-être été le meilleur de toute ma vie, Draco. Mais il semblerait que ça n'ait pas été de même pour toi. »

« Ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là n'a plus d'importance. »

« Bien sûr que si, crétin ! Tes sentiments sont importants si, jusque-là, ils sont restés les mêmes ! »

« Mes sentiments ont changé, je peux te l'assurer. Admettons que je n'aie pas été amoureux de toi quand on s'est fiancé, je n'y étais pas obligé non plus. _Je t'ai choisie_.

« Tu _m'as choisie _parce que j'étais la seule à ta disposition. »

Draco n'eut rien à répondre et décida de se lever et regarder dehors par la fenêtre.

Les choses ne tournaient pas de la façon qu'il voulait. Pendant les quinze dernières années, il avait fait de son mieux pour garder ses sentiments cachés. Ses efforts semblaient avoir été vains mais il en était déjà conscient au fond de lui. Lui et Hermione avaient une certaine connexion qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir avec qui que ce fût d'autre, même pas avec sa femme.

Il aimait vraiment Astoria. Elle avait été là pour lui pendant les années passées, avait partagé tellement de souvenirs et lui avait donné un magnifique fils. Mais, à la différence de son amour pour son ancienne camarade de classe, son amour pour Astoria était limité. Il ne débordait pas de son cœur au point de le rendre fou. Ce n'était pas non plus assez pour le pousser à acheter sur un coup de tête une bague enchantée.

Draco avait acheté la bague par caprice. Ce matin là, il s'était réveillé avec tellement d'amour dans le cœur – assez pour qu'il décidât d'aller plus loin dans sa relation avec Hermione, en-dehors du cimetière. Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle serait là ce jour-là. Elle n'y était pas. Il avait attendu pendant des heures mais Hermione n'était jamais arrivée.

A leur rencontre suivante, ils étaient déjà tous les deux fiancés.

« L'as-tu vue après cela ? » demanda Astoria quand elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à sa dernière remarque.

« Oui. »

« Quand ? »

« Une autre année passa. On n'a parlé qu'un peu – principalement à propos de nos futurs mariages. Quelques jours après, elle est revenue. Elle se mariait avec Weasley le lendemain. D'une manière ou d'une autre, on se faisait nos adieux. On savait qu'après nous être mariés, nous devions arrêter de nous rencontrer. On voulait plus que tout être des époux loyaux et fidèles. »

« Et puis c'était fini ? »

« Bientôt. Une semaine avant que je ne sois marié à toi, elle a visité le cimetière encore une fois. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais je l'espérais quand même. Et, bon… tu te rappelles le jour de la naissance de Scorpius ? »

« Oui. Tu es parti après l'arrivée de nos visiteurs à Ste Mangouste. »

« Elle était encore là-bas. Elle avait entendu parler de lui »

« Bien sûr. »

« J'ai arrêté de visiter le cimetière après sa dernière visite. »

« Quand était-ce ? »

« Trois ans après que tu aies donné le jour à notre fils. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle commençait à aimer son mari. »

Hermione Weasley n'avait rencontré Astoria Malfoy qu'une seule fois dans sa vie – à la gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾ dix mois auparavant. De cette rencontre, elle se rendit compte que Draco avait fait pour lui-même mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Sa femme était belle et malgré son air de sang pur, elle semblait approchable et agréable. Elle avait aussi entendu dire qu'Astoria était assez intelligente – pas aussi brillante qu'Hermione elle-même mais assez compétente.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de dire qu'elle s'était débrouillée pour éviter le couple Malfoy pendant les quinze années écoulées.

C'était, bien sûr, avant aujourd'hui.

« Mme Weasley. »

« Mme Malfoy. »

« Vous n'attendiez pas ma visite, si ? »

« Uhmmm…En effet, non, » répondit Hermione nerveusement. « Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je suis ici pour discuter, » déclara calmement la femme aux cheveux blonds. « Je voudrais vous parler de mon époux. »

« Je suis certaine que vous avez entendu des choses à propos de moi. »

« Un peu. Vous êtes une Malfoy après tout. Le feu des projecteurs vous adore. »

Astoria lui adressa un sourire narquois et continua, « Oui, un peu. Mais avant qu'on ne commence notre 'discussion', j'aimerais tirer quelques petites choses au clair. Premièrement, malgré ma réputation de 'gentille' femme, il serait bon de vous rappeler que je suis toujours une Serpentard. La duplicité et la ruse font partie de ma personnalité. Deuxièmement, je suis ici parce que je veux _savoir_ certaines choses. Vous ne me mentirez pas, Mme Weasley. J'ai besoin de sortir ces choses de ma tête pour que Draco et moi puissions avancer. Enfin, je suis et resterai Mme Draco Malfoy. Rien ne changera jamais cela. Quoi que vous entendiez de moi aujourd'hui, je vous prie de le garder pour vous-même. Et ne les laissez pas vous donner de stupides ou romantiques notions. »

« Je suis loin d'avoir ces notions, Mme Malfoy. Ne m'insultez pas. »

« Bien. » répliqua Astoria. « Nous pouvons commencer. »

« Tout ce qu'il vous a dit est vrai. Draco et moi étions jeunes et inexpérimentés. Nous avions trouvé du réconfort dans notre amitié. Vraiment, c'était il y a longtemps, Mme Malfoy. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis des années. »

« Vous étiez amoureux. »

« Peut-être. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est du passé. »

La plus jeune femme sortit une boîte de son sac et la posa sur le bureau d'Hermione.

« Je pense que vous l'êtes encore. »

Dans l'écrin se trouvait une bague incrustée d'émeraudes et de rubis que Draco avait achetée pour Hermione il y a longtemps. Ces mots étaient gravés sur la bague : _A jamais. DM et HG_.

Avant qu'Hermione ne pût lui demander ce que ça voulait dire, Astoria était déjà partie.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans le confort de sa demeure, la dernière partie de la discussion de Mme Malfoy avec son époux lui revint en mémoire.

_« Je suis sûr que tu as découvert que la bague est enchantée. »_

_« Elle dégage une certaine énergie. » avait-elle dit en haussant les épaules._

_« Au moment où l'amour meurt, la bague se désintègre. »_

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Rendez-vous très prochainement avec une autre suite à cette « série ».**

**Si vous n'avez pas de compte sur FFN, laissez-moi votre e-mail pour que je vous prévienne.**

**Auteur** : kkiiittttyyyyy. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Traducteur** : Sarah2405

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader **: Un grand grand merci à **La-p'tite-tete.**

**Nda : Cet OS est une sorte de suite de « Etre Mme Malfoy » mais, ça peut très bien être considéré comme OS unique. En tout cas cet OS illumine les évènements de « Etre Mme Malfoy ».**

**Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco Malfoy sut à l'instant où il sortit de la cheminée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour commencer, son bureau était propre – impeccable. Il se croyait peut être un cadeau de Merlin pour les femmes mais il savait qu'il n'était pas soigneux. D'habitude, ses livres auraient été éparpillés sur son bureau et son divan, avec des morceaux de papier utilisés comme marque-pages. Sa plume aurait dû être jetée quelque part, une petite flaque d'encre au bout. Il n'avait jamais rangé correctement ses papiers ou complètement fermé les tiroirs de son bureau. Les elfes de maison des Malfoy pouvaient tenter de nettoyer et organiser son espace autant qu'ils le voulaient mais il savait qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

Effrayé de ce qu'il allait – ou pas – trouver, Draco, hésitant, ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau. Les enveloppes qui s'y trouvaient étaient aussi bien rangées que les dossiers sur son bureau, ce qui certifia ses soupçons sur le fait que quelqu'un avait touché à ses affaires. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce soit Tibby l'elfe de maison et non sa femme.

« Amour, tu es rentré tôt, » lui parvint une douce voix de derrière la porte du bureau.

« Ahh, oui. Tu m'as manqué. » Répondit-il d'un air penaud en fermant le tiroir dans un claquement.

Astoria lui sourit simplement en lui donnant un léger baiser. « Est-ce que tu aimes ce que j'ai fait de ton bureau ? Joli, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais vraiment essayer d'être plus soigné, mon chéri. »

« Peut-être que je devrais. En fait, j'ai d'autres papiers dans ma serviette. Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas les ranger le temps que tu ailles mettre quelque chose de joli ? J'aimerais t'emmener dans un endroit spécial ce soir pour dîner. »

« D'accord, amour, comme tu veux. »

Dès que sa femme fut partie, Draco se dépêcha de retourner à son bureau. Là, au fond du dernier tiroir, se trouvait une petite boîte verte. Reconnaissant que son secret n'eût pas été découvert, il s'en empara et enfouit l'écrin de la bague dans sa poche.

Astoria ne devait jamais le savoir.

M. et Mme Malfoy sortirent du restaurant italien main dans la main. Leur repas avait été délicieux et Draco ne pouvait réprimer la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Elle était une bonne femme, son épouse. Il était chanceux de l'avoir.

« Marchons un peu. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que les Malfoy peuvent être en public sans une bande de reporters derrière eux. On devrait en profiter. »

« Bien sûr, amour. »

A côté d'un petit parc, Draco s'assit sur un banc en invitant sa femme à en faire de même.

« On est dans la partie moldue de Londres, tu sais ? »

« Vraiment ? C'est joli. » Répondit-elle gentiment.

« On dit que les Moldus font ça beaucoup. S'asseoir dans le parc, je veux dire, » Draco fonça les sourcils et ajouta, « Les couples apparemment le font le plus souvent. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, ce qui permit à l'ancien Serpentard de réfléchir.

Se marier à Astoria Greengrass était peut-être une des meilleures décisions qu'il eût prises dans sa vie. Depuis le moment où ils avaient été formellement présentés l'un à l'autre, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et lui avait prêté beaucoup d'attention. Elle était adorable, charmante et intelligente – les deux premières qualités se trouvant rarement chez les femmes de sang pur. Elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure femme du monde, mais elle faisait son possible pour l'être pour lui. Après tout, c'était tout ce que pouvait demander un mari. Entièrement conscient de quoi – ou plutôt de _qui_ – il ne pouvait rêver, il était chanceux de l'avoir trouvée.

« Alors, » commença sa femme. « L'as-tu amenée ici aussi ? »

Soudain, des clochettes commencèrent à sonner dans la tête de Draco. Ding. Ding. Ding ! Il avait pris la bague – elle se trouvait dans sa poche ! Elle ne l'avait pas vue, ne l'avait pas prise. Astoria ne pouvait pas savoir à propos de la bague – ou de la femme à qui il la destinait – n'est-ce pas ?

« Amour, je t'assure, je n'ai amené per… »

« Draco, je sais. »

« Quo.. ? »

« Cette… Cette Sang-de-bourbe. » Répondit-elle avec dégoût.

« Née-Moldue »

« C'est pareil. »

Draco se retourna vers Astoria et vit que son visage était crispé et sans émotions. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait mettre sa version du masque des Serpentard.

« Quoi que tu aies vu, amour, ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Oh vraiment ? Même si c'était une bague – et une très chère en plus – que tu voulais donner à une autre femme ? »

« C'était il y a longtemps, amour, » répondit-il. Draco essaya de prendre sa main mais elle la retira. « Astoria, je t'en prie, c'était il y a des années. »

Il essaya encore une fois de prendre sa main mais, cette fois-ci, elle se leva et transplana, le laissant seul.

Douze jours étaient passés sans que Draco n'entendît de ses nouvelles. Il savait qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu avant d'aller à sa recherche. S'il allait à sa rencontre trop tôt, elle serait peut-être toujours en colère et fâchée contre lui. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, une dispute qu'il savait perdue d'avance.

« Draco. »

Il se retourna et tout d'un coup elle était avec lui dans la pièce. En trois pas, il se retrouva devant elle. Timidement, il mit ses bras autour d'elle et souffla de soulagement en sentant qu'elle l'enlaçait à son tour.

« Draco. C'est loin d'être terminé, mais je sais que tu mérites que je te laisse m'expliquer. Alors dis-moi. Je veux savoir, entendre toute l'histoire. »

Soudain, il se rendit compte de la tâche intimidante qu'il devait accomplir. Hermione Granger – Weasley maintenant, il devait s'en rappeler – était et resterait l'amour de sa vie. Il l'avait aimée pendant des années, aimée plus longtemps que son mariage avait duré. Ses sentiments étaient quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas complètement et dont il était certain qu'Astoria n'y verrait pas plus clair.

« Promets-moi, amour. »

« Quoi ? »

« Promets-moi que tu ne me mentiras pas. Je t'écouterai comme je peux mais tu dois me promettre que tout ce que tu me diras est vrai. »

« Je te le promets. » répondit-il. Draco se dirigea vers le canapé et fit signe à Astoria de le rejoindre. Elle s'assit à son tour mais de l'autre côté du canapé. Ça promettait d'être une longue nuit.

« Quand ? »

« C'était après la guerre. Je t'ai déjà dit comme ce temps avait été difficile pour moi. J'étais en vie alors que je ressentais que je ne méritais pas de vivre. Aller au cimetière était devenu une habitude pour moi. C'était l'un des rares endroits où je me sentais en paix. La mort me complétait. La mort était ce que je méritais. Au début, beaucoup de gens étaient là-bas aussi. Quand doucement ils commencèrent à rassembler les morceaux de leur vies, je me suis retrouvé seul, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à venir aussi en visite. Elle venait déjà là-bas depuis quelques mois avant qu'on ne commence à se parler. On ne se disait pas grand-chose. On se chamaillait un peu comme avant à Poudlard. Après on a commencé à avoir des conversations sur la guerre – la vie et la mort et pourquoi on était toujours en vie. »

« Donc vous êtes devenu des amis. »

« Oui, je suppose qu'on l'était. J'étais habitué à aller chaque jour au cimetière. Elle ne venait qu'une fois par semaine. Après, elle a commencé à venir plus souvent et c'est là qu'on a vraiment commencé à se parler, je crois. C'était étrange, la façon dont on semblait avoir notre propre monde dans ce cimetière. On a parlé de beaucoup de choses – notre enfance, Poudlard, la guerre – mais on n'a jamais parlé de notre vie présente, celle qu'on vivait en-dehors des grilles du cimetière. Après environ onze mois, elle a arrêté de venir. J'ai commencé à me demander pourquoi, mais je me suis dit qu'elle avait finalement fait ce que je lui avais toujours dit de faire. Elle avait décidé de vraiment vivre sa vie et de laisser les tombes derrière elle. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

Draco ignora sa question, ferma les yeux et continua, « Elle est revenue exactement une année après qu'on ait parlé pour la première fois l'un à l'autre. J'étais surpris de la revoir. Quelques jours avant, j'avais lu dans le journal qu'elle allait se marier avec Weasley. Alors qu'on n'avait jamais parlé de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, je savais qu'elle se souciait de moi. M'aimait, même. Quand j'ai lu l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, ça m'a fait mal. Je savais que c'était impossible entre nous, défendu d'une certaine façon, mais j'étais jeune et il y avait des fois où je m'imaginais m'enfuir avec elle.

« Attends. Leurs fiançailles dans le journal ? Je me souviens de ça. Quelque chose d'important est arrivée alors. C'était… »

« C'était le jour où j'ai accepté de t'épouser, Astoria.»

Les larmes menaçaient de tomber des yeux de sa femme mais elle est restait ferme. Elle regarda Draco et lui demanda de continuer.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, on savait tous les deux que ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous. Nous étions bien à l'intérieur du cimetière mais, une fois dehors, on avait différentes vies, différents devoirs. On ne pouvait pas s'imposer l'un à l'autre. »

« J'étais un devoir. »

« Amour, non. N'y pense pas de cette manière. C'était il y a longtemps. »

« Ce jour-là a peut-être été le meilleur de toute ma vie, Draco. Mais il semblerait que ça n'ait pas été de même pour toi. »

« Ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là n'a plus d'importance. »

« Bien sûr que si, crétin ! Tes sentiments sont importants si, jusque-là, ils sont restés les mêmes ! »

« Mes sentiments ont changé, je peux te l'assurer. Admettons que je n'aie pas été amoureux de toi quand on s'est fiancé, je n'y étais pas obligé non plus. _Je t'ai choisie_.

« Tu _m'as choisie _parce que j'étais la seule à ta disposition. »

Draco n'eut rien à répondre et décida de se lever et regarder dehors par la fenêtre.

Les choses ne tournaient pas de la façon qu'il voulait. Pendant les quinze dernières années, il avait fait de son mieux pour garder ses sentiments cachés. Ses efforts semblaient avoir été vains mais il en était déjà conscient au fond de lui. Lui et Hermione avaient une certaine connexion qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir avec qui que ce fût d'autre, même pas avec sa femme.

Il aimait vraiment Astoria. Elle avait été là pour lui pendant les années passées, avait partagé tellement de souvenirs et lui avait donné un magnifique fils. Mais, à la différence de son amour pour son ancienne camarade de classe, son amour pour Astoria était limité. Il ne débordait pas de son cœur au point de le rendre fou. Ce n'était pas non plus assez pour le pousser à acheter sur un coup de tête une bague enchantée.

Draco avait acheté la bague par caprice. Ce matin là, il s'était réveillé avec tellement d'amour dans le cœur – assez pour qu'il décidât d'aller plus loin dans sa relation avec Hermione, en-dehors du cimetière. Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle serait là ce jour-là. Elle n'y était pas. Il avait attendu pendant des heures mais Hermione n'était jamais arrivée.

A leur rencontre suivante, ils étaient déjà tous les deux fiancés.

« L'as-tu vue après cela ? » demanda Astoria quand elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à sa dernière remarque.

« Oui. »

« Quand ? »

« Une autre année passa. On n'a parlé qu'un peu – principalement à propos de nos futurs mariages. Quelques jours après, elle est revenue. Elle se mariait avec Weasley le lendemain. D'une manière ou d'une autre, on se faisait nos adieux. On savait qu'après nous être mariés, nous devions arrêter de nous rencontrer. On voulait plus que tout être des époux loyaux et fidèles. »

« Et puis c'était fini ? »

« Bientôt. Une semaine avant que je ne sois marié à toi, elle a visité le cimetière encore une fois. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais je l'espérais quand même. Et, bon… tu te rappelles le jour de la naissance de Scorpius ? »

« Oui. Tu es parti après l'arrivée de nos visiteurs à Ste Mangouste. »

« Elle était encore là-bas. Elle avait entendu parler de lui »

« Bien sûr. »

« J'ai arrêté de visiter le cimetière après sa dernière visite. »

« Quand était-ce ? »

« Trois ans après que tu aies donné le jour à notre fils. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle commençait à aimer son mari. »

Hermione Weasley n'avait rencontré Astoria Malfoy qu'une seule fois dans sa vie – à la gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾ dix mois auparavant. De cette rencontre, elle se rendit compte que Draco avait fait pour lui-même mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Sa femme était belle et malgré son air de sang pur, elle semblait approchable et agréable. Elle avait aussi entendu dire qu'Astoria était assez intelligente – pas aussi brillante qu'Hermione elle-même mais assez compétente.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de dire qu'elle s'était débrouillée pour éviter le couple Malfoy pendant les quinze années écoulées.

C'était, bien sûr, avant aujourd'hui.

« Mme Weasley. »

« Mme Malfoy. »

« Vous n'attendiez pas ma visite, si ? »

« Uhmmm…En effet, non, » répondit Hermione nerveusement. « Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je suis ici pour discuter, » déclara calmement la femme aux cheveux blonds. « Je voudrais vous parler de mon époux. »

« Je suis certaine que vous avez entendu des choses à propos de moi. »

« Un peu. Vous êtes une Malfoy après tout. Le feu des projecteurs vous adore. »

Astoria lui adressa un sourire narquois et continua, « Oui, un peu. Mais avant qu'on ne commence notre 'discussion', j'aimerais tirer quelques petites choses au clair. Premièrement, malgré ma réputation de 'gentille' femme, il serait bon de vous rappeler que je suis toujours une Serpentard. La duplicité et la ruse font partie de ma personnalité. Deuxièmement, je suis ici parce que je veux _savoir_ certaines choses. Vous ne me mentirez pas, Mme Weasley. J'ai besoin de sortir ces choses de ma tête pour que Draco et moi puissions avancer. Enfin, je suis et resterai Mme Draco Malfoy. Rien ne changera jamais cela. Quoi que vous entendiez de moi aujourd'hui, je vous prie de le garder pour vous-même. Et ne les laissez pas vous donner de stupides ou romantiques notions. »

« Je suis loin d'avoir ces notions, Mme Malfoy. Ne m'insultez pas. »

« Bien. » répliqua Astoria. « Nous pouvons commencer. »

« Tout ce qu'il vous a dit est vrai. Draco et moi étions jeunes et inexpérimentés. Nous avions trouvé du réconfort dans notre amitié. Vraiment, c'était il y a longtemps, Mme Malfoy. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis des années. »

« Vous étiez amoureux. »

« Peut-être. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est du passé. »

La plus jeune femme sortit une boîte de son sac et la posa sur le bureau d'Hermione.

« Je pense que vous l'êtes encore. »

Dans l'écrin se trouvait une bague incrustée d'émeraudes et de rubis que Draco avait achetée pour Hermione il y a longtemps. Ces mots étaient gravés sur la bague : _A jamais. DM et HG_.

Avant qu'Hermione ne pût lui demander ce que ça voulait dire, Astoria était déjà partie.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans le confort de sa demeure, la dernière partie de la discussion de Mme Malfoy avec son époux lui revint en mémoire.

_« Je suis sûr que tu as découvert que la bague est enchantée. »_

_« Elle dégage une certaine énergie. » avait-elle dit en haussant les épaules._

_« Au moment où l'amour meurt, la bague se désintègre. »_

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Rendez-vous très prochainement avec une autre suite à cette « série ».**

**Emoti0nallyUnavailablE**


	2. Words

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Comme promis voici la suite de Telling Mrs Malfoy, ceci sont les scènes

Où Hermione et Draco sont au cimetière.

**Words**

La plupart des gens croient qu'Hermione Granger a toujours aimé Ronald Weasley.

Ces gens-là ne la connaissent pas très bien.

« Granger. »

_Hermione._

« Quoi ? »

_Il remarque ma présence, enfin._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

_Tu ne fais pas partie des morts – moi si, je devrais être avec eux._

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

_Je veux, je _dois_ être ici aussi._

« C'était une simple question.»

_Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme moi._

« Eh bien je n'y répondrai pas. »

_Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre pourquoi._

« Est-ce que tu es obligée d'être tout le temps une telle garce ? »

_Tu me rends fou._

« Est-ce que tu es obligé d'être tout le temps une telle andouille ? »

_Tu me rends folle._

« Ça ne va nulle part. »

_Tu dois partir. Vraiment. Va-t-en._

« La conversation ? »

_Je n'irai nulle part, moi non plus._

« Evidemment, et dire que tu es censée être une miss-je-sais-tout. »

_Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas ? Cet endroit est fait pour moi, pas pour toi._

« La ferme. »

_Tu ne comprendras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne comprend._

« J'en ai pas envie. »

_Je comprends. Mais je veux être sûr que tu t'enfuis, tu ne dois pas être enfermée ici, pas comme moi._

« Je te déteste, Malfoy. »

_Draco, je ne te déteste pas. Pas vraiment._

« Tu es là. »

_Cela fait un an._

« Je suis là. »

_J'aurais dû laisser ceci derrière moi il y a longtemps._

« Pourquoi ? »

_Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser rester._

« Tu te le demandes vraiment toujours ? »

_Tu sais pourquoi je suis là._

« Tu n'es plus censée être là. »

_Tu as une vie à vivre – une bonne. Mais tu perds ton temps ici – avec moi._

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

_Je sais que je devrais le faire. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je continue à revenir. Je ne crois pas être prête._

« Tu vas te marier avec Weasley. »

_Tu vas m'abandonner._

« Tu vas te marier avec la fille Greengrass. »

_J'aurais voulu que ce soit moi._

« Pourquoi ? »

_Non, attends. Je sais pourquoi._

« Il m'aime. »

_Est-ce que_ tu _m'aimes?_

« L'aimes-tu ? »

_Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas._

« Est-ce important ? »

_Je t'aime._

« Tu continues à revenir. »

_Deux ans maintenant._

« Tu en fais de même. »

_Que faisons-nous ? Qu'est-ce que_ je _fais ?_

« Je fais ce que je veux. »

_Je peux presque faire tout ce que je veux._

« Et pas moi ? »

_Je peux faire ce que je veux aussi. Je dois le faire. Il faut que nous le fassions._

« Je suis un Malfoy. Je peux faire n'importe quoi. »

_Je suis libre. Je ne le mérite pas mais je le suis. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le faire ?_

« Vraiment ? »

_Non, non. Tu ne peux pas. Nous ne serions pas là, si tu le pouvais._

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

_Je n'ai jamais eu le choix. On le sait tous les deux._

« En es-tu sûr ? »

_Oui._

« Il me force à me marier avec elle. »

_Je veux me marier avec toi._

« Comment est-elle ? »

_Je souhaite qu'elle soit morte._

« Bien, je suppose. »

_Elle n'est pas toi._

« Elle fera une bonne épouse. »

_Elle est celle qu'ils veulent._

« Je m'en fiche. »

_Tu es celle que_ je _veux._

« Elle fera une bonne épouse Malfoy. »

_Elle est belle, gracieuse, posée – pure._

« Je suppose. »

_Je me fiche de ce qu'elle est._

« Je serai une bonne épouse Weasley."

_Je suis douée, brillante, intelligente – sale._

« Ce sera la dernière fois. »

_Tu l'épouseras demain._

« J'en suis consciente. »

_J'épouserai Ron demain._

« Ce sera bientôt fini. »

_Je n'ai aucune excuse pour te garder._

« Oui. »

_Je dois te laisser._

« Il te rendra heureuse. »

_Tu seras mieux avec lui._

« Peut-être. »

_Et si je ne voulais pas être heureuse ? Et si je voulais juste être avec toi ?_

« Il le fera. Il t'aime. »

_Je t'aime aussi._

« Arrête. »

_Je voudrais que tu le dises à voix haute._

« Désolé. »

_Je t'aime._

« Pas pour les bonnes choses. »

_Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas ?_

« La vie continue. »

_Oublie ceci – qu'on a cela, que je t'aime._

« Je sais. »

_Je devrais, pas vrai ?_

« A des années d'ici, tu regarderas en arrière à tout ceci. »

_Dis-moi que tu n'oublieras jamais._

« Oui. »

_Je m'en souviendrai chaque jour._

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas sentir ? »

_Dis-le. Dis quelque chose._

« Du regret. »

_Remords. Colère. Douleur_.

« Je suis désolé. »

_Je souhaite pouvoir être avec toi._

« Arrête de dire cela. »

_Je souhaite que tu puisses être avec moi._

« D'accord. »

_Ce ne sont que des souhaits._

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voudrais entendre. »

_Je voudrais que nos souhaits se réalisent._

« Je croyais que c'était la dernière fois. »

_On est toujours là._

« Je le croyais aussi. »

_Je ne peux pas m'en aller. Je ne peux pas._

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ?

_Merci. C'est égoïste de ma part. Mais, vraiment, merci._

« Et toi alors ? »

_On a tous les deux besoin de ceci._

« Je ne sais pas. »

_Je sais._

« Je ne sais pas non plus. »

_On le sait, tous les deux._

« Où est ton époux ? »

_J'aurais dû être lui._

« Où est ta futur épouse ? »

_J'aurais dû être elle._

« Je m'en fiche. »

_C'est toi qui m'intéresses._

« Je voudrais la rencontrer. »

_On devrait arrêter ceci._

« Tu l'as rencontrée à l'école. »

_Devrons-nous vraiment arrêter ?_

« C'était différent. »

_C'est dangereux._

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu la rencontrer ? »

_Peut-être y a-t-il une autre façon._

« Je le veux, c'est tout. »

_Ma tête sait qu'on devrait arrêter._

« Quel bien cela t'apportera-t-il ? »

_On ne peut pas arrêter, le peut-on ?_

« Probablement aucun. »

_Non, on ne le peut pas. Pas maintenant._

« Ça fait un bon moment. »

_Tu m'as manqué._

« Je sais. »

_Tu m'as manqué, aussi._

« Qu'est-ce qui te ramène ici ? »

_Tu es toujours aussi belle._

« Il fait beau. »

_On a passé à autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Un peu. »

_Peut-être qu'on commence à le faire._

« C'est bon. »

_On devrait être heureux._

« Le soleil ? »

_Sommes-nous vraiment heureux ?_

« Tout. »

_On le devrait._

« Comment vas-tu ? »

_M'aimes-tu toujours ?_

« Bien. »

_Oui._

« Bien. »

_Merci._

« Et toi ? »

_M'aimes-tu toujours ?_

« Comme toujours. »

_Oui._

« J'en ai entendu. »

_On ne le devrait plus._

« Oh. »

_Je sais._

« Scorpius est un bon nom pour l'héritier Malfoy. »

_Tu as un fils maintenant. Tu l'aimes._

« Merci. »

_Je l'aime._

« L'as-tu choisi ? »

_Vas-y – fais attention à lui, aime-le. Oublie-moi._

« Non, ma femme. »

_Jamais – même pas pour elle._

« Hermione. »

_Granger. Non._

« Draco. »

_Malfoy. Oui._

« Oui ? »

_S'il te plaît, non._

« Je crois que je commence enfin à l'aimer aussi. »

_Il le faut._

La plupart des gens croient qu'Hermione Granger a toujours haï Draco Malfoy.

Ils se trompent.

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "La richesse d'aimer et de laisser aller."**

**Emoti0nallyUnavailablE**


End file.
